1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid propellant guns utilizing a differential piston to provide continued or regenerative injection of propellant into the combustion chamber.
2. Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of the invention disclosed in Ser. No. 840,074, filed Oct. 6, 1977, now abandoned, by M. Bulman, which discloses a liquid propellant gun system having an annular differential piston journaled for telescopic movement with respect to an annular control valve and to the chamber of the firing bore.
The invention is furthermore an improvement of the invention disclosed in Ser. No. 178,254, filed Aug. 7, 1980, by M. Bulman, which in an annular piston, annular control valve, liquid propellant gun, discloses a check valve to permit liquid propellant under relatively low pressure to flow from the supply system into the combustion chamber and to preclude the pulse of pressure generated in the combustion chamber from feeding back to the supply system.
Reference should be made to Ser. No. 840,074 and Ser. No. 178,254, hereby incorporated by reference, for structure not shown in this disclosure.